NOTITLE : SuLay
by Rocketssi
Summary: No summary
1. Chapter 1

Pagi di akhir pekan memang yang terbaik untuk bersantai untuk sekedar duduk di taman bunga belakang rumah megah mereka. Duduk berhadapan ditemani secangkir teh earl grey, berbagi cerita yang telah terjadi selama sepekan dilalui diselipi dengan tawa. Namun, nyatanya yang terjadi saat ini hanyalah keheningan. Begitu telah terjadi selama hampir 3 tahun ini. Kediaman megah parlemen Kim itu tidak pernah disinggahi tawa. Hanya hawa kosong dan hampa yang dirasa. Setidaknya itulah yang dirasakan nyonya rumah ini.

Yixing menatap sang suami yang sedang sibuk dengan surat kabar paginya. Lama Yixing pandangi wajah rupawan itu. Garis wajahnya tegas namun lembut di saat bersamaan, membuat perpaduan yang harmonis. Sangat nyaman dipandang. Dan hal ini pula yang membuat Yixing tanpa dua kali pikir untuk mengiyakan lamaran seorang calon anggota parlemen yang tampannya bukan main. Yixing memekik senang menari nari bak orang tak berakal kala itu setelah sang pelamarnya pergi. Klise, cinta pandangan pertama saat itu Yixing rasakan.

Namun hampir 3 tahun berumah tangga, Yixing sadar. Ia selama ini tak lebih hanya pemenuh syarat suaminya kala itu, yang mengharuskan seorang calon anggota parlemen memiliki seorang istri. Karena selama ini suaminya hanya akan memperlakukannya selayaknya seorang istri hanya pada saat ada perjamuan antar anggota parlemen atau dengan anggota kerajaan atau acara-acara penting yang mengharuskan istri diikut sertakan. Selebihnya hampir tak ada interaksi antar keduanya.

Yixing menghela nafas pelan. Memandangi refleksi wajahnya yang terpantul dari permukaan teh dihadapannya. Jemarinya gusar mengusap bibir cangkir keramik mahal itu. Ia gelisah.

Yixing gelisah, hari ini ia berniat mengutarakan keinginannya untuk berpisah. Bukan karna Yixing lelah menjadi istri. Tapi Yixing lelah cintanya tak kunjung berbalas. Jika saja suaminya memberikan sedikit saja perhatian padanya dengan cara yang Yixing inginkan mungkin pikiran untuk berpisah itu tidak pernah hinggap di kepalanya.

Mencintai sepihak memang yang paling mengerikan. Sesungguhnya Yixing sanggup dan rela mengabdikan diri menjadi istri seorang anggota parlemen Kim Junmyeon. Tapi Yixing juga ingin merasa dicintai bukan hanya sekadar dimiliki. Ia pun memiliki titik lelah dalam hidupnya. Ia akui ia adalah wanita yang lemah karena tak sanggup untuk bertahan.

"Junmyeon.." panggil Yixing dengan suara lembut miliknya.

Tak ada reaksi.

Kini Yixing bergeser kesebelah Junmyeon. "Junmyeon.. " lagi panggilnya, kali ini dengan menyentuh lengan sang suami.

Si pria menoleh. Menatap wanita disampingnya. Melipat surat kabarnya dan meletakknya di meja disebelah teh miliknya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Junmyeon seraya menatap wajah istrinya.

Yixing menunduk tak sanggup ditatap oleh pria yang ia cintai yang tak lain adalah suaminya sendiri.

"Katakanlah.. " ujar Junmyeon.

"Aku.. Aku ingin kita berpisah" kata Yixing dengan kepayahan karena seakan rasa lelah hatinya berkumpul di ujung lidahnya. Lalu menatap wajah sang suami.

Tak ada ekspresi yang berubah dari wajah pria itu, tidak kaget atau bahkan sedih akan permintaannya. Membuat hati Yixing tidak retak lagi namun melebur menjadi abu dan terbang dibawa angin tak bersisa.

'Ternyata memang tak ada cinta yang kau rasa untukku' batin Yixing penuh lara.

"Mengapa?" Tanya Junmyeon.

"Aku sudah cukup lelah Junmyeon. Kita menikah namun seperti tak menikah, semua ini hampa. Aku tak bisa selamanya begini. Aku wanita bersuami, aku mendamba kasih sayang dari suamiku sendiri. Aku... A-Aku juga ingin mendengar tawa dari buah hatiku, setidaknya dengan begitu aku merasa menjadi wanita. Aku.. aku tidak bisa hidup terus dalam kehampaan ini Junmyeon. Terasa sangat sakit disini. Aku ingin menjadi wanita yang utuh dengan cinta pasanganku dan cinta dari anak anakku kelak, aku sangat ingin" tutur Yixing bersama lelehan bening dari mata sayunya dengan tangan yang terus mendekap dadanya.

Junmyeon menghela nafas pelan, melepas kacamatanya dan diletakkan diatas surat kabarnya.

Tangannya terulur mengusap airmata Yixing. "Jangan menangis"

Sontak Yixing tergelak. Ia tatap pria didepannya. Rautnya lembut bak malaikat. Ini kedua kalinya ia merasa di beri tatapan itu secara langsung. Kali pertama adalah saat ikrar pernikahan mereka diucapkan.

"Jika memang itu keinginanmu. Baiklah, kita berpisah" ucap Junmyeon menarik tangannya dari pipi halus Yixing kemudian beranjak memasuki rumah setelah sebelumnya memberi tahu Yixing untuk segera masuk karena matahari sudah semakin tinggi.

Yixing tak beranjak sedikit pun. Airmatanya kembali menetes. Ia meruntuki dirinya, ini keinginanya mengapa ia yang kecewa dan merasa teramat sakit.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari setelah ia mengatakan keinginannya terhitung sudah sepekan. Selama sepekan ini memang Junmyeon akan sibuk dengan urusan parlemen dan beberapa pertemuan dengan anggota kerajaan untuk pemilihan anggota parlemen periode selanjutnya.

Mereka duduk lagi berdua di taman belakang seperti akhir pekan yang biasa mereka lalui. Kali ini ditemani camomile tea dan kue manis.

Junmyeon tak lagi bersama surat kabarnya. Menyesap tehnya dengan tenang. Sedang Yixing sibuk meremas bagian atas paha gaunnya.

"Yixing-ah.."

Yixing menoleh.

"Tentang keinginanmu mari kita bicarakan lebih lanjut" ucap Junmyeon.

Yixing menunduk, ia merasa sakit yang teramat di bagian dadanya. Matanya sudah terasa basah.

Sebuah tangan membawa wajah Yixing untuk menengadah. Junmyeon dihadapannya, mata pria itu sendu. Ada gurat yang Yixing tak mengerti didalamnya.

Kemudian Yixing tak mengerti, bibirnya telah dipanggut dengan lembut. Yixing tak sadar akan itu. Masih dengan rasa panggutan yang sama dengan sebelum-sebelumnya. Tapi kali ini entah mengapa Yixing merasa sedikit sensasi menyenangkan menggelitik hatinya.

.

.

.

Nuansa krem cat dinding dan merah sutra pada tempat tidur memberi kesan elegan dan panas pada kamar itu.

Erat Yixing menggenggam kain sutra dibawahnya saat kecupan suaminya semakin menurun dari lehernya.

Telaten Junmyeon membuka bagian-bagian dari gaun Yixing, hingga tubuh yang selama hampir 3 tahun menemaninya itu tak belapis kain apapun hanya berlapis peluh yang membuatnya terlihat bagai porselen yang indah. Kembali ia kecupi tubuh bak porselen itu dengan penuh kehati-hatian. Menciptakan melodi indah yang mengalun dari bibir manis istrinya.

Junmyeon berhenti saat mencapai pinggul istrinya sesaat untuk melepas pakaiannya.

Junmyeon telah kembali mengecupi bagian pinggul Yixing. Kemudian menuju paha dalam istrinya itu. Di kecupnya dengan sedikit hisapan yang menghasilkan warna kemerahan di bagian itu. Junmyeon mengecupnya hingga sampai pada pangkalnya. Indah yang tak pernah ia lupakan.

"Ahhh~" Yixing mendesah kala daging tak bertulang milik Junmyeon mencumbui bibir bawahnya.

Tak tau apa Yixing hanya dapat mendesah kala cumbuan Junyeon semakin beringas. Tangannya hanya sibuk mencengkram kain sprei yang sudah berantakan.

Matanya membuka kala ia selesai. Selesai mencapai puncaknya. Dilihatnya yang pertama kali adalah wajah suaminya yang banjir peluh, rambut yang tidak rapih lagi dan mata yang menatapnya tajam namun lembut bersamaan. Sampai alis Yixing berkerut saat dirasa sesuatu tengah berusaha merangsek masuk kedalam tubuhnya.

"Akhh"

Dorongan yang kuat membuat Yixing memekik dan reflek menutup mata dan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Perih yang dirasanya membuat airmatanya keluar. Tubuh Yixing bergetar dan darah dari bagian wanitanya terus menetes.

"Tatap aku, Yixing" pinta Junmyeon dengan lembut seraya menyingkirkan tangan sang istri.

Pelan Yixing membuka matanya. Ia melihat Junmyeon tersenyum.

"Kau cantik, kau indah, kau sempurna, Yixingku. Aku hanya tak ingin melihatmu sakit"

Tak membiarkan istrinya kembali berpikir Junmyeon sudah menggerakkan pinggulnya. Lagi-lagi Yixing hanya mampu mendesah walau sakit ia rasakan hingga akhir kesadarannya.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" Tanya seorang pria dengan raut cemas.

"Dia kekurangan banyak darah" jawab seorang wanita yang ditanya. "Tapi jangan khawatir ia baik-baik saja"

Si pria menghela nafasnya lega.

"Kapan dia akan sadar, Luhan?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Mungkin beberapa jam lagi" jawab Luhan sambil membereskan tas medisnya. "Tapi Junmyeon..." Luhan terhenti untuk menatap Junmyeon.

Dan Junmyeon menatap Luhan bingung.

"Aku bangga padamu. 3 tahun bukan waktu yang sebentar untuk kau tahan. Tapi syarat ayah adalah 4 tahun atau sampai dia menerimamu dan 4 tahun itu 5 bulan lagi tidak bisa kah kau bersabar" kata Luhan mengingatkan Junmyeon akan syarat ayahnya dan Yixing yang diberikan pada Junmyeon saat melamar sang adik.

Syarat yang membuat junmyeon tidak bisa menyentuh istrinya dengan leluasa selama 4 tahun atau sampai Yixing mampu menerima Junmyeon.

Tapi yang tak mereka ketahui adalah Yixing telah menerima Junmyeon bahkan saat sebelum mereka mengikat janji suci.

" Dia meminta berpisah tepat sepekan yang lalu. Aku tidak bisa berfikir bahkan setelahnya. Kau tahu hatiku sangat hancur. Aku mencintainya tapi ia ingin berpisah. Sepekan kulalui hanya untuk memilah cara agar menemukan jalan yang terbaik. Aku melepasnya, tapi otak dan hatiku tak mampu. Aku ingin mengecupnya untuk terakhirkalinya tapi aku lepas dari kendaliku. Maafkan aku" Junmyeon menunduk sedang Luhan hanya mengusap punggung adik iparnya.

Jika saja saat itu akal Junmyeon tidak terbawa emosi dirinya. Maka ia dapat menangkap maksud Yixing. Tapi yang tetjadi saat kata pisah yang Yixing katakan mampu membawa seluruh akal sehat yang junmyeon miliki untuk pergi meninggalkan raganya. Hanya ada kata mengapa yang terngiang di kepalanya bahkan saat itu tanpa sadar ia ucapkan.


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

.

3 tahun yang lalu

"Jadi tuan Kim ada keperluan anda mengunjungi rumah kami?" Tanya tuan rumah to the point.

"Saya ingin melamar putri anda" balas Junmyeon juga dengan to the point.

"Aku memiliki 3 orang putri. Yang tertua telah memiliki suami. Yang kedua pekan berikut akan menikah. Dan putri bungsuku... "

"Putri bungsu anda. Putri anda, Zhang Yixing" potong Junmyeon saat tuan Zhang belum tuntas dengan kalimatnya.

"... tidak aku serahkan dengan mudah untuk siapapun" lanjutan tuan Zhang.

Junmyeon terdiam tatapan tuan Zhang sangat tajam padanya.

"Putri bungsu yang paling kusayangi tidak aku serahkan dengan semudah itu pada siapapun anda mengerti tuan Kim"

"Apalagi untuk seseorang yang hanya mencari pasangan saat akan mencalonkan diri pada parlemen" sindir tuan Zhang.

"Tidak. Saya sama sekali datang kesini untuk mencari pemenuh syarat"

"Lalu?" Tanya tuan Zhang seraya melipat tangan didada.

"Saya menyukai putri bungsu anda. Benar benar menyukainya"

"Jika kau menyukainya, apa kau pikir aku akan menyerahkan putri ku?"

"Saya menyukainya dengan hati saya. Saya mencintainya dan itu sudah sejak ulang tahun bisnis dagang anda yang ke-7" kata Junmyeon mantap dan itu setidaknya mampu membuat tuan Zhang sedikit terkejut.

Ulang tahun bisnis dagangnya yang ke-7 itu sudah lama. Itu artinya sejak belia Junmyeon telah memiliki rasa pada putrinya.

"Mengapa kau menyukainya dengan begitu lama?"

"Pertama kali aku melihatnya, ia begitu berkilau bagai berlian" dan tuan zhang setuju ini.

"Dia begitu indah sampai aku tak bisa berpaling darinya namun aku hanya dapat menatapnya dari kejauhan. Aku begitu sungkan hanya untuk mendekati putri anda yang sangat indah itu. Tahun demi tahun aku selalu berusaha tidak jauh darinya walau aku masih sama tidak dapat memberanikan diri untuk mendekat. Dan sekarang aku ingin benar benar bersamanya memilikinya dan selalu berada di dekatnya"

Tuan zhang menghela nafas.

Ia sesungguhnya bahagia, ada pria yang benar benar menginginkan putrinya. Tuan zhang dapat lihat iti dari kilat mata junmyeon. Tapi tuan Zhang takut putrinya akan mengecewakan Junmyeon kelak.

"Junmyeon, aku akan memberikan restu namun dengan syarat"

"Apapun itu akan kulakukan"

"Putriku sakit, ia tidak bisa terluka seperti mendiang ibunya"

"Maksud anda?" Tanya Junmyeon dengan alis bertaut.

"Dia memiliki penyakit seperti ibunya. Tapi putriku lebih rapuh dari ibunya. Dia memiliki penyakit yang ketika ia terluka akan sulit baginya untuk menghentikan pendarahannya" tuan Zhang hampir menangis, kemudian ia bercerita panjang pada Junmyeon tentang mendiang istrinya yang memiliki penyakit yang sama namun dengan penuh perjuangan berusaha mengandung dan melahhirkan 3 orang putri yang cantik luar biasa walau selalu bersandingan dengan mautnya. Hingga batasnya pada saat kelahiran Yixing. Maka dari itu tuan Zhang sangat menyayangi Yixing. Karna ia seperti sang ibu.

Junmyeon terdiam.

"Dan syaratku, tolong bersabar selama 4 tahun untuk tidak menyentuhnya. Karna aku masih ingin melihatnya selama 4 tahun sisa hidupku, atau sampai dia benar dapat menerimamu" kata tuan Zhang dengan senyum yang sangat penuh harap pada Junmyeon.

Junmyeon mendengar dari kabar yang beredar bahwa tuan Zhang memiliki penyakit dalam yang telah di vonis hanya memiliki sisa hidup 4 tahun kedepan. Dan sepertiinyaa kabar itu benar.

"Baiklah tuan, saya menerima syarat anda" kata Junmyeon tersenyum.

"Luhan, tolong panggilkan Yixing"

"Iya, Baba"

.

.

.

Yixing duduk disamping sang ayah. Matanya bergerak kesana kemari.

"Xing, ini Kim Junmyeon" kata ayahnya memperkenalkan lelaki tampan yang ada dihadapannya sekarang.

"Dia datang kemari untuk melamarmu"

Jantung Yixing berpacu dengan cepat.

"Apakah kau bersedia menerimanya?"

"Jika itu keinginan baba, ya, aku menerimanya" jawab Yixing dengan hati yang sudah bersorak sorai.

Namun nyatanya jawabannya disalah artikan oleh dua orang pria yang beda usia itu. Dikira mereka Yixing mengiyakan lamaran ini dengan terpakasa.

"Kembalilah kekamarmu sekarang" kata Tuan Zhang seraya mengusap rambut sang putri.

Yixing telah kembali ke kamarnya. Ia langsung menari tak karuan. Hatinya samgat senang. Dari awal Junmyeon datang Yixing telah memperhatikannya dari kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua apalagi sang kakak tertua terus menggodanya bahwa dirinya akan dilamar dan tetnyata itu benar.

Yixing bahkan menggeliat-geliat di tempat tidurnya. Ia bahkan memekik senang dibalik bantalnya.

Beda yixing, beda lagi dua pria beda usia yang sedang bersama pikiran masing masing.

"Kau benar akan menjalankan syaratku?" Tanya tuan zhang.

"Ya tuan"

.

.

.

Pernikahan Junmyeon dan Yixing dilaksanakan dua minggu setelah pernikahan putri kedua tuan zhang.

Yixing kini berada dihadapannya sesaat setelah mereka diijinkan untuk saling mencium. Ini pertama kalinya Junmyeon melihat wajah Yixing dari jarak yang teramat dekat. Begitu indah. Junmyeon tersenyum sebelum mendekatkan wajahnya untuk mengecup bibir yixing.

.

.

.

END

aku ngepost tanpa liat hasil postannya. Ternyata kepotong. Mana pas bgt lagi kepotong pas plesbeknya :v

aku bikin ini tanpa edit dan tanpa baca ulang. Kalo masih ada yg bingung aku juga bingung ini cerita macam apa. Pertama kali ngetik lewat hp sorry untuk typo ya


End file.
